The Mirror- A One-shot
by TheSnowyAngel
Summary: "This is what we call The Mirror", Tris explains. "If we miss anyone of our loved ones that's still on Earth, we can use this to see them."


**I know I said I won't upload anything anytime soon, but I just finished watching TFIOS (GUS!****). I just need to get this out of my system. It's a crossover between Divergent and TFIOS with a sprinkle of The Hunger Games.**

**A picture I found online inspired this, you can find it on my Tumblr page!**

* * *

><p><span>Where they go when the books end.<span>

* * *

><p>Bright white light blinds me. I use one hand to shield my face and the other to feel for something. I just died. I know I did. I saw my body, lying limp on the hospital bed. But before I knew it, everything started to fade, and was replaced by bright light.<p>

I feel a soft hand grab mine; it's small and delicate, similar to Hazel Grace's. The person leads me through the light, we walk for what seems like hours and as we do, I can feel the heat from the light start to fade. We come to a stop, there's a light breeze swirling around us.

"Open your eyes," says the stranger. It's a girl…her voice sounds so familiar. I do as she says and I'm shocked when I look at the girl. She looks exactly like Hazel!

"H-h-hazel G-grace?" I ask. The girl shakes her head. "No… I'm Tris."

I study her closely, as I do; I see the small differences between them. Hazel has short dark brown hair while Tris's is dirty blond. Hazel has beautiful green eyes while Tris has grey-blue ones. Tris is wearing all black and she has three birds in flight tattooed onto her collarbone.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven," Tris says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Want a tour?"

We start walking a beautiful meadow, there's a clear river that sparkles under the sunlight. Children splash around in the water while adults lie on blankets on the grass. I even see Caroline by the river. She smiles and waves at me.

"What's your name?" Tris ask.

"Augustus Waters," I say. I keep staring at Tris, even with the tiny differences; I can still see Hazel Grace. Tris turns and looks at me weirdly. "You know I have a boyfriend right?"

"What? Oh… sorry… it's just, you look like my girlfriend."

"It's okay. I understand. You look like someone I know too."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep, my brother, Caleb Prior." We continue walking through the meadow. Trees grow here too, filled with ripe fruit of all kinds, even ones that don't exist on Earth. Tris explains this place; there is no day or night here. No worries, no troubles. Just happiness.

_"Man,_" I think to myself. _"Hazel Grace would love this."_ I slump my shoulders at the thought of my girlfriend. Tris notices and walks closer to me. "Are you thinking about your girlfriend?" I nod.

"There's a way to see her," she says. Tris takes my hand and leads me to an enormous willow tree. There is a hollow that is shaped like a doorway. "Come on!" Tris says. She disappears through the hole; I shrug and follow her inside.

The tree inside is a lot bigger than outside. The walls and floor are dark blue with shining stars everywhere. There is no furniture other than a round table in the middle; a young girl with two braids stands beside it. "Hey Prim!" Tris says. "What are you looking at?"

"My sister! She's finally getting married to Peeta!" Prim says. Tris and I stand beside Prim, the table has a thin layer of liquid on it that has an image playing. A girl with dark hair is dressed in white, before her is a man with blond hair. He has the biggest grin on his face.

"This is what we call The Mirror", Tris explains. "If we miss anyone of our loved ones that's still on Earth, we can use this to see them."

I take a look at the screen again, the background looks so different from the Earth I know. Almost like it's in the future. "Why does that place look so different?" I ask.

"Oh, about that, we're all from different universes. Prim here, is from a place called Panem. I'm from Chicago, about over 100 years in the future."

The wedding ends and Prim sighs. She places her hand on the water and swishes her hand around, making the image disappear. "All yours!" Prim says.

"Thanks Primmy!" Tris says.

"Please stop calling me that," Prim whines before running out of the room.

"Here," Tris says. "If you want to see someone, just think about them."

I close my eyes and think of Hazel, her pixie-haircut, her beautiful green eyes that I could just get lost in. I open my eyes and true enough; Hazel Grace is on the screen. She's sobbing her heart out, her parents are trying comfort her but it isn't working.

I want to help her so bad! To hold her and kiss her, but I can't. "Is there a way for me to see her, face to face?" I ask.

"No. I'm sorry Augustus." I sigh and sit on the floor. Tris sits next to me. We stay silent for a while. "The world isn't a wish granting factory huh?" I say.

"Um… I guess."

"You said I look like your brother… can I see?"

"Sure." Tris stands up and places her hand on the water. Hazel disappears. Tris closes her eyes like I did earlier and thinks hard. The water starts to swirl around until an image shows up.

There is a young man, slightly older than me. He's talking to another guy in front of what looks like the Hancock Building. "The guy on the left is Caleb and the other is my boyfriend, Tobias."

"How long have you been up here?" I ask.

"There's no time in heaven… but the time that's passed since my death in Chicago is about… 3 years."

I look at the two men again. Caleb waves Tobias goodbye and they go their separate ways. The screen follows Tobias down a narrow street and into his apartment. Tris sighs; her eyes are filled with tears.

"Hey," I say. "What's wrong?"

"It's Tobias. Since my death, he's grown depressed. He won't move on. Once he tried to kill himself, luckily my friends were there to stop him."

"You must have been very special to him," I say.

Tris nods. "We were each other's family."

* * *

><p><strong>Page Break<strong>

* * *

><p>~5 years later~<p>

Today is the day! I'm finally going to collect Hazel Grace and bring her up here. Tris leads me back to the light where I came from when I arrived here and wished me luck. After walking through the light I arrive at Hazel's hospital room. She's awake and breathing heavily.

"Hey Hazel Grace," I say gently.

"Augustus?"

"Come on. Time to go."

"What about my parents?" she asks. She looks to her left where her parents are fast asleep.

"They'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She takes my hand and I pull her out of bed. Her tubes and bandages disappear, she doesn't look so tired either. I connect my lips with hers and we stay like that for a few seconds. "Come on," I say. "You're going to love this place."

And we walk hand in hand towards the light.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**DFTBA! Don't forget to review (and be Awesome ;) )**


End file.
